Snape's Weakness
by European Girl
Summary: Holly StathakisSnape moves from Greece to England and moves into a house with her new foster family.... That house happens to be situated next to the house in which the boy who lives stays for the summer. The question is...why?


Disclaimer: JKR owns all. ok?

* * *

Prologue - The flight.

Her black hair flew in the breeze as she climbed the steps up to the airplane. She had said goodbye to all her friends yesterday. It had been the last day of term and she thought it would be easier to just say bye without telling them that she wouldn't be back after the Christmas holiday. Now as she walked up the steps, tears forming in her eyes, she wished she could go back in time and have a proper leaving party, but she had always known she would have to leave them someday and now was as good a time as any.

She straightened her skirt before she sat down to avoid creasing it. She felt outside time as she watched the air hostesses rush up and down the isle preparing for take off. They made one final check to ensure that everyone had their seat belts on and bags either in the overhead lockers or under the chair in front of them, and then the all too familiar speech came on.

"_In case of an emergency please do not panic. If oxygen is needed masks will appear above your heads please tug on it and then place it over your head like so. Please ensure you're mask is on before assisting anybody else. If we land on water life vests are under your seats please put them on and inflate by pulling on this toggle if that doesn't work..."_ She tuned out and began to think about what her life would be like in England. _"Thank you for listening. Please enjoy your flight."_

"Honey, are you ok?" She snapped out of her daze and realised she had been crying. She looked up at the air hostess's concerned face.

"Oh…yes I'm fine thanks. Excuse me but what time will we be landing?" She asked wondering how long she had been in her daze.

"20 minutes love. Have you ever been to England before?" The air hostess was obviously concerned as she had sat down in the empty chair to talk to her.

"Erm... no actually…is it nice?" She said not really wanting to make conversation but not wanting to be rude either.

"Yes I guess it is. I prefer Greece myself but it has its advantages. Mind you it is very cold compared to what Greece is like most of the year. Wrap up warm. See ya." And with that the air hostess got up and walked towards the back of the plane.

"_Prepare for landing. Please switch all electrical equipment off and make sure your chairs are in normal position." _Air hostesses were checking that everything was as it should be once again and a minute later the whole plane was heading towards the ground. She could feel the wheels come out from the plane and a second later the soft bump as they hit the ground. As the plane came to a halt she unbuckled her belt hastily and picked up her hand luggage. As soon as she could she ran out of the plane and down the stairs. She rushed to the baggage carousel and was surprised to find that the baggage was already there. She spotted her bag and grabbed it, rushed through the security check and out into the arrivals.

She was finally in England. As she looked out of the windows she could see that it was snowing. The air hostess had been right. It made a massive change from Greece. She looked around. Finally she saw a man holding a piece of card reading "Holly Stathakis-Snape". He looked to be in his mid-30's wearing a very official looking suit. She took one last look at him before walking up to him.

"Hi I'm Holly, you must be my foster parent?"

"Yes, that is me. My name is Doctor Kingsbert. This is my wife Sandra." Holly looked Sandra over. She seemed to be younger than Dr Kingsbert. She also looked a little stuck up and bitchy. "And this is my wonderful daughter Samantha. I'm sure you will get along just fine." Holly took one look at Samantha and knew that they wouldn't. With just one look she could see that Samantha would rather be out shopping with her friends, or making out with her oh-so-popular boyfriend. They would not 'get along just fine'.

Sandra and Samantha looked at her, faked a smile and said "Hi" in a way that seemed all too rehearsed. Holly wanted to scream. She seemed to have landed slap bang in the middle of what seemed a perfect family. It was not what she needed.

* * *

Author's note: Ok well this is the prologue. I wrote this a long time ago but found it today...thought i'd put it up see what you think...If you like I will carry on but need reviews to tell me to do so...you'll meet original hp characters in the next chapter kk? Thanks for reading :) please read & review...constructive criticism accepted. 


End file.
